


coup d'oeil

by mayachain



Series: birthday!verse [58]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Life, Godparent Harry Potter, Godparent Remus Lupin, Growing Up, M/M, Post-War, Secret Relationship, Secrets, no birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: Anselme was a constant presence around Harry's godson. Remus had been far too hurt by his childhood's thought-to-be-friend's betrayal to allow hissonaround someone to this degree unless he knew all about them that there was to know.Why didn't Harry know?
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Series: birthday!verse [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/6020
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	coup d'oeil

**coup d'oeil**

Harry Potter did not sigh as he walked down Remus’ porch after dropping off his favourite young metamorph. He did not shake his head, or despair…

...or rage.

Harry was no longer a fifteen-year-old child who could not bear to be left in the dark. He'd hoped that he and Remus were long past secrets, but here they were seven years after the war and Harry still didn't officially know about Remus having a boyfriend.

It did not look good, if he thought about it that way. In fact, it looked pretty damning. When he'd first found out – completely by accident, they were both so careful – he'd come _that_ close to storming into Remus' new house and demanded answers. 

Voldemort was long dead. Secrets had all but killed Sirius. Harry was an adult- _Why_ were there _still secrets!?_

Except -

Except, yes, Harry was an adult. Whatever the truth, he could handle it. Whatever the truth, as Teddy's godfather (as James' son, as _Harry_ ) he deserved to learn it -

Except Harry had Ginny now, and Ginny had secrets that Harry would never divulge to anyone. Not to Ron or Hermione, not to Remus, not to his own children and not to Teddy, despite the latter being Harry's godson.

So yes, Harry wished Remus had introduced him to this Anselme as soon as their relationship turned serious. He wished he would be told the reason Anselme seemed to wear a glamour at all times. It was nearly impossible to see, even to an Auror-trained eye, but Harry had had a lot of training and held in his heart a never-leaving sense of paranoia, and it was just there. A shimmer. 

And yes, Harry wished that Teddy hadn't been roped into lying to him for much of his life, even if only by omission. He'd vowed to himself, however, that unless it was ever life or death, he would never pressure the boy for the answers he had.

Harry had Ginny, and Harry would lie to Mrs. Weasley for her sake, and the fact that Remus never told him and might never did not mean that he loved Harry any less.

It just meant, Harry smirked as he apparated away, that unless Remus one day introduced the Argentinian curse breaker as his long-time boyfriend and Teddy’s second father, Harry would never let up with his attempts to set Remus up on as many dates as he pleased.

.


End file.
